


A Different Loop

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically "Alice" has a lot more power than in the main game, F/F, F/M, The angels are girlfriends and also Sammy is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Henry sets foot inside the studio, ready for another hellish loop. Unbeknownst to him, though, something has changed. The Angel has expanded her kingdom, and she has quite a few questions for this new guest.





	A Different Loop

Henry knew as soon as he set foot back into the studio that this loop was going to be different. 

“Alright, I’m here, Joey. Let’s see what you wanted to show me.” He said his line, looking around the entryway. Something didn’t feel right. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as though something had changed. The air was different somehow. 

But it wasn’t like Henry had a choice in this, so he just went about his usual actions. He collected the items, turned on the machine, got chased by Bendy into the lower levels. Everything went the same way it usually did, which did assuage Henry’s fears a little bit. He was probably just paranoid, he told himself. Everything was fine. Or, as fine as it could be when he was trapped in a neverending loop of events in this hellhole. Then he got to the Music Department.

It started out as it usually did. He fainted in the room with the coffins, woke up, then hacked his way into the stairwell. The message at the bottom of the stairs had changed, but only by one letter. “ ** _She Will Set Us Free_** ”. 

“No more Bendy?” Henry let out a weary laugh. “Guess you’re worshipping Alice this time around.” He moved to the right and pressed the play button the tape recorder he knew would hold Sammy’s voice. But the message he heard wasn’t the one he was used to. 

“She appears from the shadows to rain her sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are the one who will save us. I must show my devotion, and then I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”

“I said, can I get an amen?”

Henry had gone through this enough times that he wasn’t startled by Sammy’s sudden voice behind him. He wasn’t even really startled by the change in the recorded message. He’d been joking about Sammy worshipping Alice, but it did sound like that was what was happening this time. So that was probably the change he’d been feeling. Henry took out the seeing tool to see if the message was still the same. “ ** _Deceived_** ” was still written above the tape. 

“Some things never change.” Henry put the seeing tool away, sighing to himself. He hoped that was the only change to the story. Sometimes Joey liked to mess with him and throw him a curveball. Those were always the worst loops. But it wasn’t like he was getting out, whether or not he liked the story. So he continued on. He started to wade through the inky hallway, watching for Sammy’s inky figure. Sure enough, it crossed the doorway. Henry only really glimpsed him for a moment, but he was sure Sammy looked different somehow. He looked more…human. Was that a ponytail? Unfortunately, Henry didn’t get to study him properly as the prophet was soon gone. 

“What on Earth?” Henry frowned slightly. Maybe Sammy’d gotten some kind of upgrade? Ugh. He was too old for this shit. Might as well keep going. 

He flipped the switches and headed into the department, waiting for any other differences. Sammy’s tape right next to the sign for the department was the same. It was still him complaining about Joey. Norman’s and Wally’s were unchanged as well, and he got into Sammy’s sanctuary the same way he usually did. The message in Sammy’s sanctuary was mostly the same, aside from the change in pronouns. 

When Henry left the sanctuary, after defeating the Searchers, he looked up to see if Sammy was watching him from the balcony. Sure enough, the prophet was standing there, leaning on the railing. Henry frowned. He’d been right, Sammy _did_ look more human. Patches of yellow skin were visible amongst the ink and Sammy very clearly had long shaggy hair tied up in a ponytail. His mask was part of an Alice cutout rather than a Bendy cutout as well.

“You’re looking better than usual,” Henry called up to him. “I like the ponytail.” Sammy said nothing, continuing to watch him. Henry shrugged and left. Next was down to Jack’s area. Maybe he wouldn’t need to crush him this time. Henry never really liked crushing Jack with the crate. He knew it didn’t **actually** hurt the Searcher, but it still didn’t feel right. Especially since Jack had never been at all hostile toward him in any of his loops. 

“Here we go.” Henry groaned as he lowered himself into the flooded tunnel. He hated having to wade through the ink. It always seeped into his shoes and then he’d have to walk around with wet shoes until they dried out. It always dried rather sticky and uncomfortable as well. But he had to get the valve so he could get into Sammy’s office and drain the stairwell.

“Jack? You down here?” He called out as he waded. He didn’t expect any answer other than a groan. Instead, someone spoke. 

“Yeah?”

Henry stopped. That…That had been Jack’s voice. In front of him, behind the boards that always blocked his way, a shape rose from the ink. It had a bowler hat and held the valve to its chest, but it didn’t resemble the swollen Searcher Henry was used to seeing. It looked like a human being. Just…made out of ink. There was the outline of clothes, of hair. This was Jack Fain, Henry was sure of it. But why did he look so different?

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” Jack said, tilting his head to the side. “How do you know my name?” 

“I, uh, I used to work here.” It took Henry a moment to respond. “I got a letter asking me to come back.”

“Mm.” Jack nodded. “Joey send you that letter?”

“He did.”

“You must be Henry.” Jack snapped his fingers, a smile spreading across his face. His teeth were black, just like the rest of him. They probably weren’t even teeth.

“That’s, uh, that’s me.” Henry smiled back shakily. “How’d you guess?”

“Can’t think of anyone else Joey would try to get back. Everyone else is already here.” He laughed briefly before sighing. “Uh, anyway, I’ve heard about you from the others.”

“Sounds like I’m famous around here.” Henry had expected to be recognized. Alice recognized him every time, after all. But he hadn’t thought Jack of all people would recognize him, especially since they’d never met.

“That’s one word for it,” Jack said under his breath before quickly moving on. “So, why are you looking for me?”

“I was looking for that valve.” Henry pointed to the valve held against Jack’s chest. 

“Oh, this thing?” Jack held it up. “I found it floating in the ink just a little while ago. You want it?”

“Yeah. I need it to stop the ink flow to Sammy’s office so I can get in and drain the stairwell to the exit.” Henry said, starting to reach for the valve.

“Ah.” Jack grimaced. “You trying to get out through that exit?”

“I…might be?” Henry paused. “Why?”

“That’s not gonna work. You getting out through that exit door.” 

“Why not?” Henry frowned, making a grab for the valve again. He knew perfectly well he wasn’t getting out through that exit door, but he had a feeling Jack’s reason would be different than the actual reason.

“We’ve tried that.” Jack let him take the valve, a look of pity on his face. “The door won’t open.”

“What does that mean?” Henry’s frown deepened. 

“It means it won’t open.” Jack shrugged. “You tug on it and it doesn’t do anything. But, uh, good luck. I’m sure Sammy’d be happy to get into his office again.” Before Henry could ask him anything else, he melted back into the ink. Henry let out an exasperated sigh. Well, at least he hadn’t been forced to crush Jack this time.

“Let’s get out of here.” He turned around and headed back to the infirmary. There weren’t any hiccups in fitting the valve and getting into Sammy’s office. He got in and turned the pump switch. 

“And now to go get knocked out by Sammy.” He sighed heavily as he exited the office. He knew he’d be fine. It wasn’t like he was a real person. Getting hit in the head with a metal dustpan still hurt like Hell, though. Despite his dread, he proceeded down the hallway to where he’d inevitably get knocked out. Sure enough, once he reached the area beside Sammy’s second audio log, he felt the familiar pain of a dustpan to the back of the head. 

“Sheep sheep sheep it’s time for sleep.” He heard Sammy whisper as his vision faded to black.

When Henry regained consciousness, he found himself on his back, being dragged by the legs. His view was currently of the ceiling as he was being dragged along. Huh. Well, this was new. Presumably, he was being dragged by Sammy, since he could hear Sammy’s voice, along with Jack’s. 

“I’m so sorry, Sammy. If I’d known the Lady wanted to see him, I wouldn’t have given him the valve,” Jack was saying.

“You have no reason to apologize, Jack,” Sammy replied. “It’s not as though he would have succeeded in his escape. You did nothing wrong.”

“Well, okay.”

“So, uh, where’re you taking me?” Henry asked.

“We are taking you to see our Lady, my sheep,” Sammy said. “She has taken notice of your presence and wishes to speak with you.”

“Your lady, huh? Is that Alice?”

“Hey! Don’t use her name so casually!” Jack snapped, falling back so that his face entered Henry’s field of vision. He looked irritated, but not righteously angry, so he probably wasn’t nearly as fervent in his belief as Sammy.

“What happened to Bendy?” Henry lifted his head a bit, completely ignoring Jack. “Not worshipping him anymore?”

“Why would I worship that blasphemous demon when I could worship an angel?” Sammy’s voice was cool. Henry thought he glimpsed a glowing yellow eye looking back at him from behind the Alice mask. 

“I’m guessing she’s responsible for you two looking so good.”

“Our Lady blessed us with her gifts,” Sammy said. “We are truly lucky to be among her followers.” His voice subtly changed when he spoke of Alice. It was still cool and calm, but he almost sounded a bit awestruck. It was different than the way he’d talked about Bendy. He sounded rather like a lovesick teenage boy. Which, if this “Alice” was still Susie, would make sense.

“It helps that you’re her favorite.” Jack slapped Sammy’s back.

“I-I’m not worthy of that title.” Sammy fumbled with Henry’s leg as he began to stammer. “I am simply her loyal servant. Noth-Nothing more.” Henry snorted. Well, at least it seemed like Alice was treating Sammy better than Bendy ever had.

“Would you mind telling me what you find so funny, sheep?” Sammy demanded, directing a pointed glare back at Henry. Well, he was pretty sure it was a glare. It **felt** like a glare.

“Nothing, it’s just cute,” Henry said. “You’re cute.”

“I am most certainly not cute!” Sammy sputtered, yanking on Henry’s leg and eliciting a yelp from the animator.

“Sorry, sorry.” Henry put his hands up. 

“You know, now that he’s awake he can probably walk,” Jack said. “You don’t need to keep dragging him.”

“Ah, yes.” Sammy stopped, dropping Henry. “Get up, sheep.” Henry got up, groaning as he did so. 

“I’m getting too old for this.” He muttered. 

They continued the rest of the way in silence. They’d almost been at the Heavenly Toys area when Henry had woken up. It looked about the same as it usually did. But Shawn’s workshop was where things changed. As they approached the workshop, they found it filled with Lost Ones and Searchers. They were in various stages of looking human and many were talking quietly amongst each other.

“My prophet! You’re back!” One of the Lost Ones said, immediately brightening. 

“I found the intruder our Lady wanted to speak with.” Sammy jerked his thumb back at Henry. 

“That’s him?” Another Lost One peered past Sammy. “He looks so…old. Why would our Lady want to see **_him_**?”

“We shall see.” Sammy began to push past them, dragging Henry by the hand. 

“My prophet, you might not want to go in there just yet.” A Lost One tried to pull him back. “Lady Allison and Tom are a bit…busy.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Sammy continued to push past. 

“I’m gonna head back to the department.” Jack took a few steps back. “I, uh, kinda want to check on Johnny.” It was hard to miss how his tone had changed at the mention of Tom and Allison being “busy”.

“Very well. Watch out for the demon.” Sammy nodded back to Jack before opening the door to the Alice meet and greet room.

Henry stifled a gasp as they entered. The room didn’t _that_ different, at least in terms of structure and decoration. What was different were the numerous Butcher Gang corpses littered around the room. They were everywhere. Pipers, Fishers, Strikers, all of them mangled and battered. They had to be fresh, given they hadn’t reverted to ink yet. All of their chests were ripped open, ribs sticking out at odd angles. 

His gaze then fell to the three people in the middle of the room. He recognized one as Allison, looking about the same as she usually did. She was wearing what appeared to be a salvaged pair of overalls but had her trademark sword at her hip. The man beside her was probably Tom, judging by the mechanical arm, although he too looked much more human than he had in previous loops. He still had dog ears and tail, though. In between them was a bloodied Piper, its chest ripped open. It was still alive, though, judging by its ragged breaths and panicked groans. 

“Lady Allison.” Sammy bowed before her. “I do hope I’m not interrupting.”

“We’re almost done,” Allison replied, not turning. “Get the heart, Tom.” Tom nodded, shoving his hand into the Piper’s chest cavity to withdraw the inky heart. Allison held out a bag and he deposited it inside. 

“That should be enough.” She said, letting the bag fall back at her side. Tom nodded, glancing back at Sammy. Immediately he noticed Henry and narrowed his eyes. He tapped Allison on the shoulder, pointing at Henry. Allison turned to face him.

“Is he the one Ali wanted to see?” She asked. She regarded him warily, one hand on her hip. 

“This is the interloper, yes.” Sammy nodded. 

“Hi.” Henry waved awkwardly. He was used to the distrust from Tom, but Allison was usually on his side. It was strange to see her look at him with such disdain. She seemed much more in control than in past loops. 

“I’m Henry.” He continued. “Henry Stein.”

“Henry Stein?” Allison’s eyes widened and she went for her sword. Tom got in front of her, signing something to her. Henry suddenly wished he knew sign language. 

“I…I guess you’re right.” She sighed, letting her hands fall at her sides. “Ali would be mad if I just killed him.” 

“Is our Lady still in her sanctuary?” Sammy asked. 

“Yeah.” Allison started walking away, Tom following close behind. “You know how she gets when she’s working on fixing someone up.”

“She’s…fixing someone?” Henry asked, stumbling forward after being kicked by Sammy.

“Our Lady is most merciful,” Sammy said. “She takes care of those who have been harmed by the Demon.” Henry frowned. He couldn’t imagine the Alice he’d known taking care of anyone.

They proceeded in silence, going through the Angel path (the Demon path was firmly shut) and down the hallway that led to the room with all the plushes. As soon as they got into the area with the plushes, Allison seemed to decide that it had been silent long enough. She gestured to Tom, who fell back to take Sammy’s place behind Henry, and dragged Sammy to the front. 

“So, why do you think Ali wants to see this guy?” She asked, hooking her arm with Sammy’s. 

“I-It would be most presumptuous of me to make such assumptions,” Sammy replied, fiddling with his mask with his free hand. 

“Come on.” Allison gave him a mischevious smile. “I know you’ve got some kind of theory cooking in your brain.”

“I do not dare to guess at what goes on in my Lady’s mind,” Sammy said.

“You’re adorable.” Allison ruffled his hair. 

“Thank you, my lady,” Sammy mumbled, sounding rather like an embarrassed teenager who’d been complimented by their crush. 

“Why are you referred to as Lady Allison?” Henry asked as they entered the room with the elevator.

“She is our Lady’s second in command.” Sammy stood up a bit straighter as if he’d regained his confidence. “She is blessed with the form of the Angel and must be treated with proper respect.”

“And why does she get to call your Lady by a nickname?”

“I’m her girlfriend,” Allison answered, pressing the button to call the elevator. Henry blinked. Huh. That was new. There was a beat of silence as the elevator arrived on their floor.

“You could call her by a nickname too if you wanted, Sammy.” Allison leaned over, poking him gently in the ribs. 

“It would be incredibly inappropriate!” Sammy sputtered, storming into the elevator as soon as the grate opened. “I am not worthy to address her by name!”

“Alright, alright.” Allison couldn’t help but laugh, following him inside. Tom rolled his eyes and dragged Henry in. 

“What? It’s cute.” Allison slapped his shoulder. “You don’t see me rolling my eyes when you get all snuggly with Jack or Grant.” Tom blushed, or did the closest thing he could to a blush, making an indignant sound. Sammy jabbed the button for floor 9 and the doors closed. 

There wasn’t much in the way of conversation on the way down, mostly because it wasn’t a very long ride. Allison informed Sammy of the ink hearts she and Tom had evidently collected while Tom kept a grip on Henry. As if he’d have anywhere to run to. When the elevator reached Level 9, Henry was surprised by the number of Lost Ones and Searchers that were present. It seemed Alice had gained quite a following.

“Is Alice done with Lacie yet?” Allison asked as she stepped off the elevator. 

“Almost, my lady.” A Lost One replied. 

“You should be able to go in, though.” Another added. 

“Right. Thank you.” Allison gestured to Tom as she headed for the doors under the “She’s Quite A Gal” sign. Sammy followed behind, speaking to a few of the Lost Ones and Searchers before joining them. The room that was normally filled with Butcher Gang and Boris corpses had no such things now. It was still flooded with ink, a path of boards the only means of crossing, but there were no corpses. 

“Careful with him,” Allison called back to Tom, already halfway across the boards. “We don’t know what’ll happen to him if he falls in the ink.”

“I’m sure he won’t be harmed,” Sammy said. “He traversed Jack’s sewers, so I imagine the ink has no effect on him.” Tom grunted in acknowledgment, pointing to the boards and then to Henry.

“Alright. I’ve got it.” Henry nodded, beginning to gingerly make his way across. He knew he’d be fine, that the ink couldn’t hurt him, but his heart still pounded. He remembered what happened when he “died”. That feeling of being surrounded by ink, almost as though he was drowning. He didn’t ever want to find out what it felt like to drown in ink. 

He made it across without incident, joining Sammy and Allison at the entrance to the area where Henry had seen Alice torturing a Piper in many loops. She wasn’t torturing anything when he entered the room this time. The table he’d seen the Piper tortured on was still there, but it now contained something resembling a Fisher. It was more human in appearance, but still recognizable as a Fisher. Its was groaning in pain, its voice sounding strangely familiar. Alice stood over the Fisher, wearing an ink-stained apron. Her face was still disfigured, but much less so.

“I know, Lacie.” Her voice was soft as she pressed down on the Fisher’s head. “We’re almost done, I promise.” She drew a syringe of ink from her apron, injecting it into the Fisher’s arm.

“Give her a minute,” Allison said when it looked like Henry was going to say something. Henry closed his mouth again, watching Alice finish up with the Fisher. 

“I’ll have to find more hearts to help you further, but you should at least be able to talk to Bertram more properly now.” Alice helped the Fisher sit up. Henry had never met Lacie Benton before, but he was pretty sure the Fisher before him looked something like her. 

“Thanks.” Lacie nodded respectfully toward Alice. Her voice sounded more gravelly than it had on the recording, but not enough for it to be too immediately noticeable. The only reason Henry knew was that he’d listened to that tape half a million times.

“Alice.” Allison walked up and knocked on the glass. Alice looked over, her face lighting up.

“You’re back!” She walked over, putting her hand on the glass. “Did you get the hearts?”

“I did.” Allison put her hand where Alice’s was. “And Sammy found the man you wanted to see.” Alice looked past Allison to where Henry stood between Sammy and Tom. Her eyes narrowed, not in suspicion but in interest. 

“He was in the Music Department.” Sammy removed his mask and bowed his head. His face was still mostly covered in ink, but it did appear more human.

“I’m gonna…get goin’.” Lacie hopped off the table behind Alice. “I’ll talk to you later.” She disappeared out a door Henry couldn’t see. Tom stayed by the door.

“Hello, Henry.” Alice’s voice was a low purr as she watched him. Henry felt his stomach beginning to sink. Most interactions he had with Alice in the loops were not positive, and that was when she didn’t have a legion of followers. 

“Hello.” Henry tried to keep himself from stammering. “I heard you wanted to see me?”

“I did.” Alice nodded, folding her arms. “You’re the one who created Bendy, yes?”

“I…Yes?” Henry frowned, a bit taken aback by the question.

“Why does it matter if he made Bendy?” Allison asked, equally perplexed by her girlfriend’s line of inquiry. 

“He made Bendy. That means there’s a possibility he can defeat the Ink Demon.” Alice said. “Joey couldn’t control that creature. But its true creator might be able to.” 

The room went silent as the others considered this possibility. Slowly, all eyes fell on Henry. Henry didn’t move, didn’t speak. He just stood there. 

“I mean…I…I might be able to?” He finally said, when the scrutiny became too much. “I’m not entirely sure. But I guess it’s worth a try?” 

Alice smiled wide, the expression surprisingly kind and genuine. “Well then, it appears we have quite a lot to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where Sammy was Alice's prophet, which kind of morphed into "Alice" being a bigger player in the studio, with a larger reach and more followers. And then I made Allison her girlfriend. So yeah.


End file.
